Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style)
397Movies' TV spoof of Dinosaur King (2007). It will appear on YouTube in the near future to celebrate the 10th Anniversary. Cast: *Max Taylor - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Rex Owen - Andrew (Sailor Moon) *Zoe Drake - Serena/Sailor Moon *Reese Drake - Mina/Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Spike Taylor - Dave Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Aki Taylor - Ms. Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Dr. Z - Professor Nimnul (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Ursula - Claudia Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Zander - Klaus Vorstein (The Chipmunk Adventure) *Ed - Dr. Frankenstein (Alvin and the Chipmunks Meets Frankenstein) *Seth - Clayton (Tarzan) *Helga - Delia Ketchum (Pokemon) *Jonathan - Raye's Grandpa (Sailor Moon) *Laura - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Rod - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Chomp - Himself *Ace - Himself *Paris - Herself *Terry - Himself *Spiny - Himself *Tank - Himself *Dr. Owen - Johnny Bravo *Dr. Drake - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Mrs. Drake - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Tommy K - Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Michelle - Orihime Inoue (Bleach) *Amy - Misty (Pokemon) *Mary - Raye/ (Sailor Moon) *Ungaro - Crimsom (Sailor Moon) *Dr. Ancient - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Dr. Cretacia - Madellaine (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Spectre - Hades (Hercules) *Garvo - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) *Foolscape - Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Sheer - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Seasons: * Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) Season 1 * Dinosaur King (397Movies Human Style) Season 2 Trivia: * This the Four Tv show of 397Movies. * Dave Seville and Miss Miller Was Played Zoe's Parents In Dinosaur King (DinosaurKingRockz Style) * The Next Future show is Theodore 'n Simon Rescue Rangers * Zoe Drake, Max Taylor. and Rex Owen were Serena/Sailor Moon Darien/Tuxedo Mask and Andrew in Sailor Zoe. * Dr. Z Was Professor Nimnul In Max and Rex Rescue Rangers and Professor Nimnul played Him here Gallery: Tuxedo Mask in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Darien/Tuxedo Mask as Max Taylor Andrew-0.jpg|Andrew as Rex Owen Sailor Moon Holding a Wand.jpg|Serena/Sailor Moon as Zoe Drake Mina Aino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Reese Drake Dave Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Dave Seville as Spike Taylor Miss Miller in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Miss Miller as Aki Taylor Professor Nimnul.jpg|Professor Nimnul as Dr. Z Claudia Vorstein.jpg|Clauda Vorstein as Ursula Klaus Vorstein.jpg|Klaus Vorstein as Zander dr frankenstein alvin and the chip.jpg|Dr. Frankenstein as Ed Jenny Foxworth-0.jpg|Jenny Foxworth as Laura Christopher Robin in Winnie the Pooh.jpg|Christopher Robin as Rod Delia Ketchum in Pokemon the Movie 2000.jpg|Delia Ketchum as Helga Clayton 2.jpg|Clayton as Seth Raye's Grandpa.PNG|Raye's Grandpa as Jonathan Chomp.jpg|Chomp as Himself Ace (Dinosaur King).jpg|Ace as Himself Paris.jpg|Paris as Herself Terry.png|Terry as Himself Spiny.jpg|Spiny as Himself Tank.jpg|Tank as Himself Johnny Bravo in Staylongers.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Dr. Owen Ikuko Tsukino (TV Series).jpg|Ikuko Tsukino as Mrs.Drake Kenji Tsukino.jpg|Kenji Tsukino as Dr. Drake Tadashi Hamada.jpg|Tabashi as Tommy K Orihime Inoue in Bleach The DiamondDust Rebellion.jpg|Orihime Inoue as Michelle Raye Chuckles.jpg|Raye/Sailor Mars as Mary Aladdin-0.jpg|Aladdin as Aladdin Aladdin-disneyscreencaps.com-6760.jpg|Jasmine as Zahrah Category:397Movies Category:Dinosaur King Spoofs Category:TV-spoof Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of TV Series Show-Spoof Category:Dinosaur King TV Spoofs